Rocking Heights
by fangirl-life-dealwithit12
Summary: Rated T just in case of any umplanned things. This is based on Wuthering Heights. Stevie and Zander are perfect for each other and everyone at the mansion knows it. But what happens when Stevie gets engaged to another man, and what will happen when Zander, her stable boy, finds out? In the real story SPOILER ALERT she dies, but im not gonna break all your hearts read and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

In the peaceful gardens of Rocking Heights, is a stable with beautiful horses, as they neigh loudly. But they take no attention away from the pair sitting on the haystack. The boy plays a ukulele, while the girl sings like an angel to the smooth rhythmic sounds of the instrument. Her curly brown hair bobs slightly up and down, as the couple gaze into each others eyes, blocking out the world.

This was their special place, and they made beautiful music together. Everyone on the estate; the gardeners, the seamstress, the maid, they all knew of their special connection, there was no denying that they were perfect for each other. Allas, the only people unaware of this, was the couple themselves, and over the next month, Stevie Baskara, the rich daughter of Rocking Heights, and her stable boy, Zander Robbins would finally see the truth.

But for now, they lay together, singing softly, freezing time. And they thought it would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie's POV

I wake to the sound of the birds chirping from my window. They are so peaceful, yet so annoying at 5:30 in the morning. I get up out of bed in my nightgown and open the window. I snap a branch from the tree and throw it at the birds. They all fly away, as they have probably realized that I'm not in the best mood today. This is the day that I am finally old enough to be engaged. I m now 17 years of age, and my parents say that I am in the prime of my life, and at the right time to meet somebody. In my opinion, they are just getting tired of messiness and want to get rid of me.

I hop back into bed, as breakfast won't be until 7:00. But I can't get to sleep, so I decide to go for a walk through the gardens. Mainly to talk to Zander, our stable boy. I quickly throw on a black dress with mid length sleeves and wide neck that shows my collarbone. I pop on some boots and put a white flower tucked behind my ear. I grab my guitar and sling it over my shoulder as I climb out the window, holing onto the trunk of the tree as I make my way down to the ground. Checking that my parents aren't watching through the window, rush through the garden and get to the stable. I see Zander laying on a haystack, fast asleep with his ukulele still in his hands.

I really don't want to wake him, so I just sit down beside him, and wait.

Waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Zander's POV

I look around the black space. A jetty appears at my feet, and below it a raging sea emerges under a purple night sky. A cliff is standing tall behind me, and I look down at myself, seeing tattered clothes and claw marks on my neck. Suddenly I hear a scream and the splashing of waves on the coast. I crane my neck around and see a hand reaching out from the waves and a girls head bobbing up and down with the waves as they continue to crash and collide with one another. Brown curls, sparkling eyes, black nail polish.

Stevie.

She's drowning, but Stevie can swim, so I don't think that the waves are the problem. She must be being pulled under by something or someone. I dash towards her dark figure but something pulls me back. I see shackles around my hands and my neck. I struggle to break free but it's no use, they won't budge. I see a hand reach above Stevie's head and pull her down to the murky depths. I yell out in anger as the shackles rub against my body, but this time I'm too strong. I break free of the boundaries and run to the end of the jetty. I dive head first into the water, and search frantically for Stevie. I see a trail of black liquid leading away to somewhere. I follow it to a struggling Stevie who has somebody else's arms wrapped around her face, dragging her down.

I rip his arms away from her, and hold her in my arms for a second. But the man kicks me in the stomach, and grabs Stevie from my arms.

"Zander! Zander! Zander"

"Zander!" I'm shaken awake by Stevie as the light blinds my eyes, and I sit up, startled. I glance at Stevie, who has a worried look on her face. I simply smile, and pretend that the nightmare never happened.

I soon realize how beautiful she looks. Most men in the neighbourhood admire Stevie when she steps out in her frocks and fancy dress. But she prefers more laid back clothes. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I shake my head and snap out of my trance.

"Hey Steves, what's up"

"Well my parents won't be up for another hour now, I thought I'd come for a walk. You just _happened_ to be sleeping down here."

I raise my eyebrow and she just smirks. Oh crap! I look down at myself and see that I'm still in my boxers and I run my fingers through my hair and realize that its and absolute mess. I do a fake smile and dash off to the staff house, covering myself as I run. I can hear Stevie laughing hysterically behind me. I turn bright red. At least I made her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I have been super busy lately but here is the next chapter! This chapter is where the whole story really kicks in! and we find out about the other characters like Kasey and Kevin and that's probably it for this chapter. Please enjoy and review **

Stevies POV

Zander and I talked for hours. He showed me new song he had written and we sang along to the sound of the ukulele. It really was a beautiful song, but I didn't say that to his face. It would have been pretty awkward. As I walk up the front steps to the mansion, I gaze into the windows, as they reflect the barely visible rays of sunlight. I open the door and go to the kitchen. I see my mother and father at the dining table talking in hushed voices. When my father sees me, he looks startled and taps my mothers shoulder and they turn to me, pretending like nothing had happened.

" Good morning sweetie! Where were you? Your father and I wanted to talk to you…" I cut her off.

" Mom I was just taking a walk through the gardens. I was talking to Zander."

" Oh, the stable boy…" mother trails off, looking the other way. Mother has never really approved of me hanging out with the "help" as she likes to call it. Although my father believes that Zander is a fine young man, but only for his job. He still doesn't understand what I find so interesting about his music. Ever since I left high school last year, mother and father have noticed that I spent more time with Zander than ever, and I think that my mother is getting worried about me.

"Listen honey," my father continues, " we've noticed you have a lot of spare time on your hands, after you left school. Your mother and I are worried that you're becoming too attached to the stable boy."

I'm seriously confused. They've never really said anything about me and Zander before, so this is a bit unexpected. My mother nods at my fathers words, " Yes, after all he is poor and…dispensable."

I'm shocked. Are they talking about getting rid of Zander? They can't do that! He's my best friend, and I li – I mean, he's the only person here who understands me.

My mother notices my shocked expression and says " Oh no, no, we wouldn't think of getting rid of him. We're simply pointing out that he could be replaced. But what your father and I wanted to talk to you about was –" she gestures to the maid, Kasey Simon. I've spoken to her a few times before and she seems nice enough. " Maid, tell the cook to hurry up with breakfast, we're starving," mother calls out. Kasey nods politely and rushes off to the kitchen to talk to the cook, Kevin Reed.

Father interrupts my train of thought, " Stevie, what your mother is trying to say is, well, since you're 18 now…"

" We want you to get engaged."

Kasey comes in as her jaw drops, like the plates that she accidentally smashes on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**The first part of this chapter is mainly told in Stevies mom and dads position so enjoy and review **

Stevies Mums POV

Phil finally tells Stevie, "we want you to get engaged." Just then the maid Kasey comes in with a stack of plates, and drops them on the ground as they shatter into a million pieces. Everything seems to be in slow motion. I put my hands up and turn away from the broken China flying through the air. I hear Stevie run off, either to get away from the chaos, or to get away from us.

After the noise dies down, I look around for my daughter, before turning to find that stupid maid. But they are both gone. I hit my head against my palm in frustration. I knew she wasn't ready for this, this is too much for a little girl that's just left school last year. I get out of my chair and see Phil rubbing his head, and pacing back and forth. I grab him by the arm and drag him out of the dining room and up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"What were you thinking? I knew she wouldn't be able to handle this!" I yell. Phil sits on the bed, looking down, rubbing the back of his neck. He pushes his glasses up his nose and looks up at me, "Look Bethany, I'm as worried as you are about Stevie, but we needed to tell her sooner or later. If we had waited until later she would have been even more angry with us for waiting so long to tell her."

I turn to the window. I know he's right, Stevie is the spectacle of the neighbourhood. All the eligible men are after her heart. And I'm scared that if she doesn't begin a relationship soon, she may be assaulted by one of those boys. Of course there are some men in town that would be perfect husbands for our little girl, but choosing would be too difficult for her.

" We should choose her husband for her."

Phil's eyes widen as he looks up at me. " Bethany…I agree that Stevie will refuse to decide on a suitor, and it is best that we do it for her. But if we do, think of how angry she will be."

I can't believe that my own husband doesn't agree completely with me. I too want my daughter to be happy, but I want the best for her and only by marriage will I be satisfied. " Phil, we _must_." I say in a sharp tone.

He sighs and rubs his chin, " What about…Zander?"

Stevies Dads POV

" What about…Zander?" I suggest. She stands her ground stone-faced. She is expressionless, but she is fuming in her eyes. "No" she states sharply. And now, I honestly can't think of any other suitable boy for Stevie. They spend every waking hour together, and she talks about him all the time. Although she wouldn't admit it, Stevie does love him, and from what I have seen, Zander can't stop looking at her. But disagreeing with my wife is not an option. I strain my mind to think of the eligible bachelors in the neighbourhood. Then Bethany plops down suddenly next to me.

" I've got it! What about Veronica Cole's charming son, Justin?"

No. I never liked that boy. He was polite, but maybe too polite for a 19 year old boy. There is something off about that boy, he's quite sketchy. I can't let my daughter marry that man. I'll do whatever it takes.

" Yes, good choice Beth. He's a fine young man."

Stevies POV

_I am getting engaged, I am getting engaged._

I repeat the words over and over in my head as I cry into my pillow. This isn't happening. I can't just get engaged, I only just left the stress of school. If I'm engaged then I probably won't live here anymore, and that means-

Zander.

The thought makes me cry even harder, that I may never see Zander again. I hear a knock at the door, probably my parents coming to talk to me.

" Go away mum!" I yell, even though the pillow muffles my voice. I hear someone familiar speak through the door. " No Steves, its me, Grace." Great. Now they've sent my little sister to talk to me. I get up and let her in. She's still my little sister, even though she only has two more years of school left. But let me tell you, she doesn't act like a 16 yr old. Sometimes, she sneaks out at night to hangout with her friend, Molly Garfunkel. I even saw her making out with our butler, Nelson Baxter. I was happy for him though, because he has had a crush on her for ages.

I talk to Grace for about ten minutes, and she comforts me. Eventually she gets a call from Molly. " Sorry Steves, I have to take this, but why don't you try suggesting who you would want to get engaged to? You're in too deep to get out of marriage now, but you should at least have a say in who you marry."

I nod. I was only half paying attention. But something she said at the end caught my attention. Like the candle in my head that had been put out for so long finally lit up.

" What about Zander?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Replies:**

_**Ruby F:Please update soon this is the best!**_

**Thanks Ruby F I try to update as much as I can so thanks for the review!**

_**Guest:Nice**_

**Thanks Guest **** I do try!**

_**Marnie14123:This is so good**_

**Thank you Marnie14123 thanks for the review it means a lot.**

_**Harmony:Awesome! Love this thing soooo much!**_

**Thanks Harmony that's so nice!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fanfic it means so much to hear your thoughts on my story.**

**So sorry for the long wait my computer was broken. So this is chapter 6 and this is the chapter where we see Zander's side of the story and what he thinks about the engagement so please read enjoy and review **

LUNCHTIME

Zanders POV

I go through the staff kitchen and take out a salad that I Kevin made. I go out to the dining room and sit down at the table, just as Nelson walks through the door and crashes onto the couch. I chuckle at his messy hair. " The dog again?" I say while still holding back laughter. He just turns to me and nods. I know he's only trying to impress Grace by taking care of her puppy, but that dog isn't a huge fan of Nelson's work.

Kevin comes out of the kitchen wiping the flour off of his face. He isn't the best cook in the world, but he sure does make it look more difficult than it actually is.

" Honestly Zander, you have no idea how lucky you are to have the job of stable boy. At least you get to tend to horses and not people." Kevin retorts. He sits down next to me and grabs another fork from the cutlery bowl and digs it into my salad. He takes a big mouthful, " Hmm, not bad Zander. I've taught you well, my son" he says putting his hands together and bowing. I chuckle at is joke, and take a forkful of salad.

" So how's Stevie going?" I ask, " I heard a crash this morning coming from the dining room this morning." Kevin goes silent, and looks down at the floor. "Oh, Kasey just dropped a few plates on the floor, nothing major." But I have a feeling that there is something more to it than that. Kasey only messes up when she is surprised or flustered. Something's up.

Kasey cautiously walks through the door, really slowly. She sees me and he eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something. But she stops herself when she sees Kevin glaring at her. " Seriously, what's up guys? You can tell me anything." Something hits me. " Are you guys…_dating?_" Kevin looks embarrassed and waves his hands frantically. " NO, NO, NO! We're no dating, are you crazy?" But out of the corner of my eye, I see Kasey grinning and looking down. Kevin stutters over his words, and I think he's about to lose it, but just then, Nelson (who had fallen asleep) suddenly starts yelling and he wakes up.

"Stevie's getting married!"

**Kacey's POV**

Oh my god! Poor Zander! I look at him with a shocked expression, and he just sat there staring off into space, with tears slightly welling in his eyes. He turns to me sharply.

"Did you two know about this?" he says icily. My eyes widen, and I hang my head in shame.

"Yes."

Zander gets out of his seat and marches towards the door. Nelson shoots out of his seat, "What are you doing?" Zander turns and tears streaked down his face, if only faintly.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

With that he storms out of the room and slams the door. We all stare at each other with blank faces. They're confused, but I'm not. Zander and Stevie are perfect for each other and we all know it. And deep down they know too. Slowly, year by year, its been rising up o the surface. It gets closer whenever guys flirt with Stevie and vice versa. This engagement ahs finally tipped Zander over the edge. I turn to Kevin, my secret boyfriend, and smile.

"Why are you smiling?! Who knows what he'll do?" he whines. I just keep grinning.

"I do. Get the camera, this is going to be something they'll want to remember."


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS IT the moment you've all been waiting for (no not the last chapter) the confrontation! How will Zander react? How will Stevie make amends? Read and find out! Also read my new fanfic, **_**Blown Away: Home Sweet Home.**_** It's a Zevie twist on the Wizard of Oz so please enjoy that too!**

Stevie's POV

I run through the garden, heading for Zander's stable. I hear mother calling out for me to come home, but I don't care. I just need to find Zander befor-

I turn the corner, and see a pair of sad eyes staring into mine. Before he can say anything, I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and embrace. He is startled at first, but soon returns the sensation. I'm squeezing hard, I don't want to let go because if I do I'm afraid he'll slip away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, his voice quivering. I look up at him, eyes watering.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me get married to someone I don't even know."

I put my head back onto his chest and choke down a sob. He lifts me up by the chin with his right hand. He looks into my eyes, and I look into his.

"Well you were right. I wont let you get married."

He gently presses his lips onto my forehead. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as he pulls away slowly. And I don't know why, but I crash my lips into his. At first he is startled, but soon returns the kiss. It lasts for a few seconds until we both pull away. He smiles, and I smile back. We hug once more, this time knowing full well what was to happen next.

"Stevie Baskara…"

I turn surprised at the sound of my mother's voice. She stands with a shocked, disappointed and angry expression on her face. She walks quickly over to where I am, and pulls me out of the way so she is facing Zander.

"You…you STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" she yells, raising her arm raised high into the air.

"No, NO mum, please don't this, you CAN'T do this!" I plead, grabbing her hand and pulling it down, but to no avail.

Zander doesn't flinch, but instead bows to my mother and speaks "Yes ma'am. I promise I will stay away from Miss Baskara." And it's as if I'm talking to a robot.

I give him pleading look, and as my mother drags me away, I see his mouth form the words but no sound comes out.

_Meet me at the stable tonight._

I hold back a giggle as he blows me an air kiss, then walks back to the staff house.

Nelson's POV

Well, I'm glad we got the kiss on film, but that last bit could have gone down better. I just hope that Stevie doesn't get into too much trouble.

Stevie's POV

"What were you thinking? And after I just told you of an engagement to Justin Cole-"

"Wait a minute, when was Justin Cole ever apart of this?" I yell back at my mother. She stands behind her desk in her study room, while I sit on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"…Well, I, _we_ thought that Justin would make the ideal husband for you, Steviekins. But then, you just_ had _to go and kiss the stable boy. I mean was that just a stunt, so that I wouldn't make you get married?"

I get out of my seat, "His name is Zander, and no! It's not a stunt!"

I pause to make sure that what I say next is true. Yes I'm sure of it.

"I love him."

My mother looks at me with wide eyes. Then she sticks her nose into the air and crosses her arms.

"What would you know about love Stevie? You're just a child!"

I scoff, "More than you know! You treat dad like garbage!" I shout. I can feel footsteps coming to the room.

"You think that if I had a choice, I would have chosen your father?"

It echoes through the house. But it mainly stings the ears of my father, who looks at us with a broken hearted face.

"I'm done Bethany. I'm _done_."

He storms down the stairs, followed by my mother calling out his name. My parents have fought many times, but what my mother just said might have pushed him over the edge.

My parents might be getting divorced.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG it's been such a long time since I updated, but I hope this story satisfies your need for Zevie! I'm also going to write another fanfic, this time its Ant Farm, FletcherxOlive. It's the plot for teen beach movie but with the cast of Ant farm! So Folive fans should keep their eyes out for that!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Stevie's POV

It's been a month since mum and dad divorced, and mother still hasn't gotten over my kiss with Zander. Little does she know that I've been seeing Zander after hours, in the staff house. It's made me realize how much I really do care for him.

Mother seems to have lost her willfulness in life. She used to be so determined to get what she wanted, but now, she just can't find the energy to argue anymore. Although, she still insists upon the arranged marriage with Justin Cole. He came by our house, and had tea with us. My mother was delighted at how "polite" he was. She's sent me on many dates with him, but I always go to the staff house instead.

Nelson, the butler, and also my good friend, finally asked out Grace, and she was more than happy to say yes. Kevin and Kacey accidently kissed when she slipped in the kitchen, and nobody has let them forget it. As for Zander and I, I'm so in love with that boy. I've told Justin my true feelings, and he's fine to play along with the act. Besides, he really wants to ask out Molly, Grace's friend.

My father's moved into an apartment block out of town, and apparently, he's already moved on from my mother, and has a girlfriend. I visit my father once a week, with Zander. Unlike my mother, my father loves the idea of us as a couple and he supports me. That's why I still go up and visit him.

PRESENT DAY

Mother walks to the car, her dress crumpled, and her hair messy. I'm wearing a ground length black and white dress, and my hair is curled, with a black beanie over the top. I'm wearing white cropped boots, and carrying my ukulele case.

Mother's taking me to the Cole's house, so I can get to know his parents. But really, Justin and I have organized to finally tell our parents the truth. I've told Zander to meet me outside the Cole's house at 2:30. After we talk to our parents, Zander and I are going to sing a duet, to make sure my mother understands my feelings for him.

Mother starts the engine, and we start driving. As the winding streets go past, I think of the last encounter Zander and I had.

_Flashback_

_Zander leads me through the garden, and we get to the stable. He takes me into his favourite horse stall, and sits me down on the comfy part of the haystack._

"_I have something to show you, Steviekins," he says. He reaches behind a loose piece of wood in the wall, and fiddles around, until he pulls out a golden locket. It has a ruby on the front, and the edges are slightly peeled away._

_He returns and sits beside me. I look at him with curiousity._

"_What is it?" I ask._

"…_It's a lot easier if I just show you."_

_He carefully opens the locket, and cracks begin to appear on my heart. I start tearing up. I can understand why Zander never let anybody touch that piece of wood now._

_Inside the locket, is a photo of a man and a woman. The man has brown, gelled hair, and a slightly wrinkled face. The woman has black, curly hair, and kind eyes. They stand in front of a small tree. In front of them, is a young boy, about 7, with black curly hair._

_Zander._

_I glance up at him, and his eyes are shining, and beginning to water. This is the first time I've ever seen Zander cry real tears. I lay my head on his shoulder, as a tear rolls down my cheek. I lift my head slightly._

"_Your parents."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to them?"_

_He smiles at me and takes a deep breath._

"_My father was really religious, and he was a priest at the local church. He made is own way of teaching the bible, and people didn't like it, so in the end, nobody came to my dad's sermons. We were starving to death. So, I started working for the mayor, not for money, but that he would recommend my dads sermons to the town. Heaps of people started showing up then._

"_But when my dad found out that I had bribed the mayor, and practically the whole town, he was furious. He really thought people just liked his teachings. He started going mad after that. In the end he murdered my mother, and then committed suicide. I managed to escape, by hiding in the cupboard. After that, I came to work for your family." He manages to choke out the last few sentences through sobs._

_Now we're both crying, me into his shirt, and he into my hair. He stops and pushes my chin up. He cups my face in his hands, and kisses me. It seems to last forever, but it only lasts a few seconds. He breaks away first, and pulls me into a tight hug._

"_I love you Stevie."_

"_I love you too Zander."_

_He smiles and pushes a strand of hair away from my face._

_"One day, we're going to have a life together, I promise."_

_End of Flashback_

I come out of my trance, at the sound of a car skidding in front of us, and the sound of my mother screaming. A crash.

Then everything goes silent.

Zander's POV

I walk through the gardens, and pick out some different flowers, and place them in bouquet, as I walk to the car. I can't wait to see Stevie. After today, we might actually have a chance of getting married someday. Yes, I'm that much in love with her.

Then, I hear the buzz of my phone. I pull it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Zander Robbins?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Dr. Simons. Do you know Stevana Baskara?"

A huge lump appears in my throat, and my lungs seem to stop working.

"Yes, why?" I ask nervously.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but Ms. Baskara was involved in a car crash. She will survive, but she was severely injured." He pauses. "Her mother, however, wasn't so lucky. She was hit with the most impact, and she died at the scene. WE suggest you come to the hospital right away."

I drop the phone, not even bothering to hang up, and run to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**WOO its been a while, oh god a long while, and I'm so sorry guys, I could go on forever saying how sorry I am, but I've had SO much on, and I hope you guys understand that its been hard to for me to update at all. Anyway, please keep the really nice reviews coming! You guys are the best PEACE #**

Stevie's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I flutter open my previously closed eyelids, as a blinding that could easily be perceived as god hung above me. I squinted at first, but soon adjusted to it.

I feel like I had the best sleep of my life. I dreamt of telling my mother about me and Zander, of her being happy for me, of me and Zander actually having a life together. We would have kids, a house, a car…

Car.

I remember the force of impact as a flash of memory temporarily appears in front of me. I gasp, but it soon disappears. I look around me at last, and realize that I must be in a hospital.

My breathing becomes quicker and heavier, and I hear the beeping on my left getting quicker and louder. A nurse comes rushing in, hair flicking around in a ponytail behind her.

"She's hyperventilating! Get me a read on her pulse rate, I think she's panicking." She turns to me after shouting through the door and her eyes widen. "She's awake." She says quietly, in disbelief. "She's awake!" This time she shouts it out to the people in the room next door.

I start to slow down, but my chest still aches. The nurse touches my shoulder, and tries to calm me down. "Honey, you need to settle down, you've been asleep for a while now. 3 days-"

"Where is he? Zan – Zander – where's Zan-" My breathing picks up again as he crosses my mind.

"Your partner is outside, and I expect he'll be happy to see that you're conscious again." She continues. "He hasn't left the hospital since you got here. He's been sleeping in the waiting room. Said you'd 'feel his presence'."

Well, he was right. My breathing slows down completely, and I rest my head once more.

"What about my mother? Can I see her?"

The nurse goes to say something, but has a double take and goes on. "Not right now, you'll be able to see your mother soon." She begins unplugging a bunch of machines. "But we've already ran the tests that we needed to, so soon you'll be able to go home."

This makes me smile, at the thought of seeing everyone that would have been worried about me. Kacey. Nelson. Kevin. My mother. My father. Zander.

*5 mins later*

This hospital gown feels empty, freeing. Unlike the tight clothes that mother makes me wear to show of my 'curves'. But these clothes, they help me feel me. But not quite me at the same time.

I walk slowly down the corridor, the nurse at my side with the other nurses helping me walk. Though I still needed to run through some things, I insisted they let me out to see Zander.

We get to the waiting room, and I see a few unrecognizable faces. But one that I could never mistake.

His hair is scruffled, and his grey t-shirt is slightly crumpled and creased on the front, from lying on it, no doubt. In his hands, he holds a bouquet of daisies. However, beneath his feet, you can see the wilted daisy petals that fell off from lack of sun and water.

"Sir. Someone's here to see you." The nurse smiles at him, before stepping back slightly.

He lifts his head, a few raven curls falling onto the top of his forehead, his eyes tired and worried. They widen when he sees me. His mouth opens, speechless. He stands up, still not finding the words.

"Stevie…" his hoarse voice whispers. I smile and nod.

A smile slowly spreads across his face, and the wilting bouquet falls to the ground. He starts walking towards, and I him. It soon turns to a desperate run, both of us hungering for the feel of each other. He reaches me and wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me up and spinning me around, as I bury my face into his shoulder. I feel the warm tears from my eyes fall onto his shoulder and smudge across my face.

"You're back." He says, holding back tears, as he stops spinning and strokes my hair. 

"Yeah…" I smile into his shirt. "I missed you."

He pulls away, to my disappointment. But he cups my face in his hands, despite the curious eyes lain upon us, and brings me in for a kiss. It's long, sweet, and passionate. The feeling of his lips is foreign, yet so familiar.

We pull away and lean our foreheads together, our faces inches apart.

My hands still around Zander, I turn back to the nurses.

"Can I see my mother now?"

…

"_Not right now, you'll be able to see your mother soon."_

True. I just never thought I'd see her like this.

I slowly walk forward, white lilies covered in tear drops in my hands. My black dress trails along the dirt, my pulse accelerating at an alarming pace.

I reach the grave, coffin standing motionless beside, simply waiting for its destiny. The men lift it, placing it slowly into the open grave. I tear my eyes, for I know that if I don't I will surely curl into a ball and cry, until nothing is left to cry over. I read the tombstone above her.

_Bethany Baskara_

_Loving wife and mother._

She really wasn't either of those things. She was never loving, she was worried. Worried that the people she held close to her heart, but never loved, would leave her. Worried of what others thought of her and us. It was her worrying that brought her down.

She never loved, but she tried.

I finally find the strength to kneel down, and place the flowers onto her lowered coffin. I step away as soon as possible, as my hands fumble behind me, searching for Zander's.

I find them and they squeeze mine, lovingly, and I nearly fall back into his arms. He holds me so tight, I can nearly feel his heart beating in my ears. He places his chin on top of my head and kisses the same spot.

I can't hold them back anymore. I cry into Zander's blazer, sobs muffled by the cool leather.

I've cried many times over the last few months. When Zander told me about his parents, when Grace left to go live with dad last week, when I found out that my unforgiving, brutal and passionate mother, whom I had loved, was dead. This was by far the easiest time for me to cry.

We soon start the precession. We all slowly walk back to the church, hand in hand with who ever we could hold. Kacey with Kevin, Grace with Nelson, my father with the old lady who sold scarves outside the city hall. Me with Zander.

I turn to him, face filled with sadness and dread.

"Where do I go now?"

He looks at me, his expression mimicking mine as he begins to tear up too.

"I don't know." He pulls me in tighter by the shoulder. "But I love you Stevie, and I'm never going to leave you. Not till the day I die."

I love him. God, I love him so much.

I hope you understand now mother. Wherever you are. Heaven or hell, you'll always be my guardian angel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Haylooo everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I will try to post more often from now on. God, I think I'M falling in love with Zander now… I made him too freakin cute. This may be the SECOND LAST CHAPTER so read with cauti0n because epic feels ahead 3 READ IT LOVE IT PEACE #**

Stevie's POV

I sit, legs slightly spread apart, as I crumple out at the bottom of the haystack. My mint green, oversized sweater hardly covers my legs, so they are freezing. I feel Zander's soft hands playing with my hair, curling it.

The past week has been tough. Child services came on Monday after the funeral, and they said that, since my mother and father no longer live here, I either have to live with my father, buy a house, or go to their centre. Right now, none of those are an option.

I just can't stand the thought of living with my father at the moment. He's a mess. I didn't realize that this would hit him so hard, but he doesn't need anyone else right now but Grace and his girlfriend. And he doesn't want to live in the house. He says it'll bring up too many memories.

I could have gone to stay with Kacey, who went to live with her parents on Tuesday. But her parents have never taken a liking to me, even though they never met me. They think I'm one of those snooty rich kids who gets whatever she wants.

Kevin went to live with his uncle and cousins, and Nelson went with him. I would have gone with them as a last resort, but the tiny house can barely fit them all in, let alone me as well.

And then, there was Zander. I would have gone with him without a second thought. But he has nowhere to live and no family left. I'm starting to understand the feeling.

"Zander?" I ask him, staring indirectly at the corner of the room. He makes a light sound, to let me know he's listening. " I know I've asked this everyday this week, but…where are you going to go?"

He simply continues playing with my hair and smiles. "Wherever you go." Just like he's said everyday this week when I ask the question.

I turn to him, all fluff aside. "I'm serious. You-"

He shushes me, and squeezes my hand tightly. "So am I."

I smile at him, slightly surprised. "Zander, what are you saying?"

He takes a deep breath and pulls me close, foreheads touching affectionately. "Let's buy a house together. I turned 18 last month, and I can buy a house now. But I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you, Steviekins."

I pull him in for a kiss, short, but so sweet. I pull away and wrap my arms around his neck.

Yes, Zander. Yes.

…

"This is the last one?"

'Yeah Steves. Let's hope that it's good."

Zander and I stand, hand in hand, in front of a small, sandstone house. It's quaint. My mother would hate it. But I like it so far.

We walk up the path, and enter the house.

…

"Well?" Zander asks hopefully. Truth be told, I had been kind of demanding when it came to what type of house I wanted. But not this one.

"It's perfect."

I nuzzle into his neck as he smiles and agrees with the real estate agent on the house. Luckily, it's within our price range. Bad news; it's in a town that's pretty far from dad and his house. If he were to visit it would take him at least 2 hours to drive up here.

I hope he's okay with it, because I really do love this house. Zander and I finish talking and we walk back to his car.

…

"You want to…what?" Father asks, his eyes widened and shaking. I grin back, nervously, at Zander, and squeeze his hand tighter.

"We want to…buy a house. Together."

"You, me, Zander and Grace?"

"No. Just me and Zander." I say, looking at the floor.

There is an awkward, yet peaceful silence. I can practically hear the thoughts whirring through my fathers head at this shocking news.

I can also see the look on his face when he tells me, "No."

"You, you can't do this! I love him and this is what's best for all of us!" I say, louder, choking back tears.

"You are not to see Zander, ever again! Am I understood?!" His voice begins to sound so similar to my mothers. My sobs echo through the room, which I snow a vortex of voices, telling me to 'toughen up', 'listen to your father', 'go your own way' and 'be a lady'. I don't know what to do. Not without Zander.

I hear his voice, panicked. "Stevie…Stevie…STEVIE!"

"STEVIE!" My father says, snapping me out of my fantasy. "Did you hear what I said?"

I look at him, obviously confused at his outburst.

"I said yes. Yes, I approve of you living with Zander."

I must look like the Cheshire Cat on a good day, because my smile stretches across my whole face and I wrap my arms around him, sobbing once more. But this time, they're happy sobs.

I feel Zanders arms and his smile as he joins us.

…

"We did it. We really did it."

I stare at the house, then stare back at Zander. He hasn't turned his head from my direction.

"Yeah, we did."

I walk further towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I lean my forehead against his, our lips inches apart. He smiles, leaning in.

"Not so fast!" I pull back slightly, his lips brushing my chin as he misses my lips. "I want a piggy back ride. You owe me one. Then you get a kiss." I cheekily say, winking. And from the look on his face, the wink got him really convinced. He is flushing and pulls his collar out a bit on his shirt, grinning.

"You're such a dork." He says, chuckling, picking me up and putting me on his back, as I wrap my legs around his chest and my arms around his front. I giggle and squeal as he runs me into the house. God, Zander. I love you, you dork.


	11. Chapter 11

**And so…its come to this. The final chapter in my first actual fanfiction that wasnt a one shot that I randomly scribbled down in a notebook or in my drafts on wattpad. Who would've thought that I would actually finish it without smashing my head on the keyboard repeatedly and getting overwhelmed by all the ideas in my head for MAJOR FEELS that would get you guys real emotional. Wait that did happen.**

**Also thank you guys so much, right before publishing this chapter I was reading through the reviews and follows ad favourites and I got a little teary eyed at how nice you guys are. I hope to see YOU guys writing Zevie fanfics. If you do, leave a comment on this chapter and I'll check it **

**But in all seriousness, thank you guys so much for your support on this Zevie journey and I know im going on about a dumb little fanfic but I just really appreciate you guys and I'm going to miss the story. I probably wont be writing for awhile so don't wait out for me, but I have more ships after watching heaps of movies and lots more ideas for Zevie fanfics. (hint hint: definitely not one that's inspired by Love, Rosie. Wink wink ;) )**

**Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxx READ IT LOVE IT PEACE **

Stevie's POV

I rise out from beneath the cool sheets of our bed, the sun beginning to creep its way between the cracks in the blinds. I see another light reflecting off that window, coming from the opposite direction, in the bathroom.

I turn beside me to face a bare bed, crinkles still in the linen, left by my long term boyfriend, Zander Robbins. At the sound of the shower turning on, I giggle and realize where he is. I take the opportunity to get dressed without him looking.

I put on a grey shirt tucked into my denim jeans with a brown, askew belt. I slip on a black fedora with a wide brim, brown boots and pack my shoulder bag with work necessities. As I adjust the bag, my lip balm manages to make its way onto the floor. I bend over to pick it up, when I get a stabbing pain in my stomach. I lurch forward, clutching my abdomen, as I let out yelps of pain. The pain soon turns to a swirling feeling, as bile rises in my throat, burning my insides.

I dash to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that Zander was already in there. In the shower. Naked.

I would have normally stopped, gasped in surprise, before covering my eyes in embarrassment. Then Zander would exit the cubicle and wrap a towel around himself, attempting to reassure me that it was now allowable for me to see him naked, as that scenario had already played out multiple times in the bedroom.

But not this time. This time, I ran straight for the toilet, lifting the lid and emptying my insides. It was a hideous sight, and I couldn't bare the thought of seeing Zanders face right now. I could imagine his hands though, as I felt them grasp my shoulder and rub my back, his comforting voice saying my name, worry dripping like honey from every word.

…

Shit. Shit, a thousand times.

There was always the possibility. They had done the deed upon a few occasions, and there was always that small chance that this type of problem would play out. I guess I never really thought that it would come to this, I'm still young. I don't even have a proper job yet. For 3 months I've been working at the local pizza restaurant as a delivery girl, which barely pays enough to afford the bills.

If this happens, I'll have to take at least 4 months off of work. Zander will have to work double shifts as well as attend his university classes every Wednesday and Friday night. I wouldn't be able to face what that could do for our relationship.

Even as all these complications and possibilities are circling in my head…there's still one thing that is the source of all this frantic thinking.

I'm pregnant.

…

I get the test and put it back in the box, sliding it into the drawer. It's the only drawer in the house that Zander dares to never open. That would be the one with my 'ladies essentials', as I have labeled them. I know its wrong for now, but I can't face Zander knowing that he'll leave as soon as the words leave my lips.

"Stevie?"

I turn. His face is merely inches from mine, sending a shock wave down my body. Even though we've been together for more than half of a year, and I still don't think I'm used to the feeling he gives me, starting from my stomach and eventually spreading through my whole body. I silently gulp, and pray that it wasn't obvious to him. I realize it was when he questions it. "Are you okay?"

I lift my gaze to his eyes, a small smile on my lips. "Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" He asks. This time, his voice is even more concerned, and he squeezes my hand in reassurance. "You know you can tell me anything."

I know that, Zander. Don't you think I know that? I'll speak when I'm ready. For now, I just nod and smile, snuggling into his chest.

…

It's been a week since…the incident. Zander left for work a few minutes ago, so it should be okay for to check up on my stomach. I know I need to tell him. I just…can't. Not now.

I take out the test that has been in the box in the drawer all week. As I enter the bathroom, I just look at it. My eyes begin to water, only slightly, before I manage to pull them back.

I put it next to the sink, and gently lift up my pajama shirt, showing my stomach. To the naked eye, my stomach would look normal. But for me, I can tell that my stomach has grown another few inches outwards, at least. I just hope that Zander fails to notice it. I suppose that I could manage to hide it for a few more weeks, before…I _have _to tell him.

I look down for no longer than a minute, before I hear the door slowly creak open. I know who it is before I look up, so I lower my shirt and spin quickly to face the door, and in the process, I manage to block the view of my test. I smile as Zander walks into the room.

He wears a pale blue button up shirt, with a couple of buttons undone at the top, with normal black pants. I have to admit that I've never noticed how handsome Zander had become. So…mature. Of course he's always been outrageously good-looking, but ever since we started going out and as we grow more, he's started behaving and looking more like an adult.

Like a father.

I think I'm ready to tell him.

"Hey, what are doing?" I ask, plainly, trying to work myself up to the big topic. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? Frankie's gonna kill you if you're late for a second time this month." I laugh.

He rolls his eyes, though one of his playful grins is planted on his face that makes me think that he's okay with my joke. "Very funny, and I won't be late, don't worry. I just…have something I need to ask you."

I give a nervous smile. "Okay. What is it?"

He scratches the back of his neck, and lets out a silent sigh. "This, ugh, isn't exactly where I had planned to ask you. But, I can't wait anymore."

He begins to turn around, but quickly turns back to me. "Close your eyes, I just have to get something." I rub my wrist lightly, closing my eyes and attempting to find the words to tell him. I should be focused on what Zander wants to ask me, but I have a doubt that what he says is anywhere near as crazy as what I have to tell him.

I hear his footsteps enter the bathroom once more, and, although I have a gut feeling that this isn't the right choice, I have to come out with this before I feel any more guilty.

"Zander?"

He makes a sound in reply, letting me know that he's here.

"…I'm pregnant."

There is a silence. It's hard to distinguish it between surprise or fear. I open my eyes, before the tears well again at the sight before me.

Zander, ring in hand, is kneeling before me, with the biggest smile I've seen on his face since our first kiss. I notice that he is about to cry too. He envelopes me in his arms, holding onto me like everything is disappearing.

We let the tears flow.

"Yes." I whisper.

"I'm going to a dad," He whispers back.

…

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" Felicity cries, happily running down the stairs to her father who just entered the house. I smile at the sound of him picking her up, and spinning her around the living room, before they crash onto the couch.

Having a child with Zander was the best thing that ever happened to me. And as I feel the bump on my stomach, I can't to have another one.

I decide to go down and see them again. I close the book I've been writing (**SURPRISE STEVIE HAS BEEN WRITING THE STORY) ** As I do, it dawns on me how far I've come. I look around myself. I came from a rocking low, having a split family with a forbidden love, to a family and a loving husband.

Everyday I feel so lucky. I have caring friends, a doting father, a loving husband, and a beautiful daughter. They make me happier everytime I look in the mirror, and I just can't imagine would have turned out if I had listened to my mother. Wherever she is now, I know she'll be proud of how of how far I've come.

I really am at a rocking height.

_**FIN.**_

**I'll miss writing this, and I will miss you guys **


End file.
